


The Phone Sex Fic

by strumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strumpet/pseuds/strumpet
Summary: Steve and Tony have phone sex. That's it, that's the fic. Unbeta'd.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Phone Sex Fic

Tony flopped down onto his bed with a huff. He loosened his tie and took off his belt, groaning in relief. He brought his hands up to rub at his face and eyes. Today had been long and exhausting and seemingly nothing went right. Board meeting after board meeting, Tony was met with criticism and glares from chairpersons. It wasn’t his fault that an ex-lover had leaked an old sex tape. He thought this sort of thing was over when he became Iron Man. Unfortunately, people still had reason to try and ruin his life. This time, it was especially dreadful: he was committed to the one and only Captain America. Steve was on a mission and likely didn’t know yet, and he didn’t want to see the look on his face when he comes home to another embarrassment.

Tony rolled over onto his stomach on Steve’s side of the bed and breathed in the scent of his pillows. _Home._ Just the smell of his boyfriend helped him relax a fraction. He hoped Steve wouldn’t be too upset about the tape. He would never be mad at Tony, of course. No, he would be furious with the person responsible for leaking it. He was an unstoppable force when he was angry. Tony found it just as hot as he found it terrifying.

_Ugh,_ he thought. The thought of Steve fighting for him in a passionate rage was starting to turn him on. Or maybe just the thought of Steve was turning him on. Tony rolled back over onto his back and breathed out a deep sigh. It was either extremely appropriate or extremely inappropriate to be this horny, giving the day he had. He wistfully thought back to the sex tape. While he now actively hated the person he was recorded having sex with, it was objectively a good romp in the sheets. He remembers vividly what it felt like to grind down on their cock, giving the camera a good show. He imagined the same scene, but with Steve and groaned heavily. He scrambled to unbutton his pants and pull his aching cock out of his trousers and briefs.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned as he started stroking himself slowly. God, he wished Steve were here. He would love to get down on his knees for him. He made a mental note to do that the second Steve returned. He imagined Steve grabbing his hair and pulling it, forcing him to look up at him as he—

Tony’s phone vibrated abruptly. He sure hoped it was important and not Clint sending another shitty meme. He rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his back pocket. _Steve._ Tony excitedly opened his phone and read the message.

**Steve Rogers:** Just wrapping up here. Will be home around 2200.

**Tony Stark:** thank fucking christ

**Tony Stark:** how did it go

Tony sat impatiently for a few minutes, waiting for his phone to buzz.

**Steve Rogers:** Really well, actually. Can’t wait to get back to you.

**Steve Rogers:** I miss you.

Tony smiled fondly at the message. He started to reply when he was reminded that he was still, in fact, very hard. An idea popped into his head. It was risky, but it was worth a try.

**Tony Stark:** i miss u too.

**Tony Stark:** sooo… what are u wearing? ;)

**Steve Rogers:** Seriously, Tony? Now?

**Tony Stark:** i was kinda busy when u texted

**Steve Rogers:** Oh, Tony… what am I going to do with you?

**Tony Stark:** help me out a bit?

**Steve Rogers:** Let me get back to my hotel room, at least.

Tony pumped his fist in victory. He sat up in bed a little to get more comfortable. He couldn’t believe Steve had said _yes_. Normally, he would tell him to be patient and wait for him to get home. He must have taken pity on him though because four hours is well below the average amount of time Tony usually has to wait. His phone vibrated again.

**Steve Rogers:** Okay I’m in my room. What’s got you all riled up?

**Tony Stark:** oh the usual

**Tony Stark:** been missing u

**Steve Rogers:** Awe, Tony. That’s so sappy. Seriously though, anything in particular?

**Tony Stark:** u know me so well. nah. just horny for u

**Steve Rogers:** You always speak so eloquently. Fine. What are YOU wearing?

Tony giggled softly. Steve always had to take back some control of the situation. He kicked his shoes off and wriggled out of his pants and underwear.

**Tony Stark:** just a shirt and tie. and those socks with the garters that u love so much

**Steve Rogers:** That’s a good look on you. What were you thinking about before I texted you?

**Tony Stark:** riding u so hard that the headboard dents the wall and u fucking my mouth and cumming on my face

**Steve Rogers:** Oh God. That sounds so nice.

**Tony Stark:** only u would describe a good fuck as “nice”

**Steve Rogers:** Oh, hush up. Also, both of those things could be arranged.

**Steve Rogers:** Although, I don’t think replacing the drywall again sounds fun.

**Tony Stark:** relax i have people for that

**Tony Stark:** cmon lets get to the sexy

**Steve Rogers:** You’re insufferable. I should bind and gag you.

Tony groaned at that. He started loosely stroking his cock again. He almost didn’t feel his phone go off again.

**Steve Rogers:** You wouldn’t be able to take control. You’d be completely at my mercy.

**Tony Stark:** fuck

**Tony Stark:** can i call u?

Instead of responding, Steve called him. He answered on the first ring.

“Hey,” he answered breathily.

“Hey, yourself,” Steve replied. Tony heard rustling on the other line, like Steve was trying to comfortable and get his cock out of his uniform, which was totally hot.

“So, you’ve bound and gagged me, now what?” Tony asked, straight to the point.

Steve chuckled, softly. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind. I love when you take over. I love your voice.”

“Mm, so we _are_ busting the drywall.”

“I doubt you could from just riding me, Tony.”

“You’d be surprised. God, I love to ride you. Maybe this time, I face away so you could watch my magnificent ass.”

“Your ego isn’t the only thing you want stroked, I see,” Steve quipped. “Yes, that would look so good. You bouncing on my cock like it’s the only thing you know how to do.”

Tony moaned loudly and sped up his strokes. He reached over to the bedside table and fumbled for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and circled his entrance with one finger.

“Mm, Tony, are you gonna finger yourself? Or use a toy?”

“Fuck, I didn’t think to grab a toy. Probably just fingers. Just imagining you opening me up, god,” Tony breathed out. He pushed the digit into himself and twitched with slight discomfort. He shifted back down to lay on his back and brought his knees close to his chest. Much better. He started a slow rhythm in and out. He hadn’t even been listening to all the dirty things Steve had been saying.

“God, I can just imagine your ass jiggling. It looks so good. I wouldn’t be able to resist grabbing it hard,” Steve grunted out. Tony could hear the slap of skin as Steve touched himself. He started to finger himself faster, adding another finger crooking them towards that little bundle of nerves that lit up his body like a firecracker. He keened into microphone a little too loudly.

“Mmf, Steve, fuck, wish you were here. God, I want you so bad.”

“Ah—yeah, me too, Tony. Shit, Tony, I just wanna push into right now and fuck you into the mattress,” Steve groaned.

“P-please, Steve, oh— _ah,_ mm,” he all but begged. He added a third finger and started to shout in ecstasy. He moaned Steve’s name like a mantra. He felt the pleasure coiling inside him and felt close to the edge. Steve kept gasping out all the things he wanted to do to Tony when he got back later that night. He could tell Steve was getting close, too, by the way he was gasping higher and higher. He was hitting his prostate on every other thrust of his fingers and didn’t even try to keep his voice down.

“Tony—I love you— _ah!_ ” Steve shouted as he came. The other guests at the hotel probably heard him, but Tony knew Steve had a little bit of a voyeuristic streak. That thought pushed Tony over the edge and his vision whited out as he came with a silent scream.

A few moments later, Tony came to as Steve was muttering words of praise to him. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped himself off and settled back down on the bed.

“Tony, are you with me?” Steve asked softly.

“Of course,” he replied.

“God, that was amazing.”

“Can’t wait for the real thing tonight.”

“Mm, don’t say anything further or I’m gonna have to go again.”

Tony snorted. “Don’t you need to pack up so you can get here?”

He heard Steve sit up. “Yes, I’m sure Nat’s downstairs waiting on me. God, she’ll know as soon as she sees me.”

“She always knows.”

“See you soon, Tony. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tony hung up and sighed contently. His eyes drifted shut and he cuddled up to Steve’s pillow to wait for his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic! 
> 
> I am @strmpt on tumblr!


End file.
